


Tales from Oundle House

by gwyllion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Tales from Oundle House was written for the 007 Fest of 2019’s Fluff Prompt Table Free Space, using the prompt: Earth.





	Tales from Oundle House

Bond couldn’t stay away.

Q’s computer gave the dark bullpen a soft glow every Thursday night after the minions left in anticipation of an easy Friday.

Bond would pour two glasses of Scotch and they would talk about boarding school.

They laughed about starched white shirts.

Phone calls home from the headmaster.

Smoking cigarettes behind the library.

Getting caught.

Late nights.

Similar experiences, despite their difference in years and campuses.

When Bond finally ended up in Q’s bed, he knew he was in good hands.

Q went to boarding school.

Of course he knew how to give a stellar blowjob.


End file.
